1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an airbag bracket having at least one airbag fastening section for fastening an airbag device to the airbag bracket and having at least one instrument panel fastening section for fastening an instrument panel to the airbag bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
European patent EP 0 753 433 B1 discloses an airbag installation device having a lower fastening means and having a lateral fastening means that is fastened to a support in the form of a planar steel plate with two ends curved in opposite directions.
It is an object of the invention to create an airbag bracket that can reliably absorb the forces that occur during the triggering of the airbag device. Stringent safety requirements with regard to a head impact also should be met.